Planet of the Grapes
Smarty |Tribe = Berry Environment |Abilities = When a Plant here hurts the Zombie Hero, draw a card. |Rarity = Galactic - Uncommon |Flavor Text = How this planet came to be? It's another of life's grape mysteries.}} Planet of the Grapes 'is a galactic uncommon plant environment card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives the Plant Hero a card every time a Plant on it hurts the Zombie Hero. Statistics *'Class: Smarty *'Tribe:' Berry Environment *'Ability:' When a Plant here hurts the Zombie Hero, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description How this planet came to be? It's another of life's grape mysteries. Update history Update 1.30.4 *Cost change: 2 → 3 Strategies With This environment is a simple way for Smarty heroes to draw more cards as the only plant in the Smarty class that can draw cards is Magic Beanstalk, which is only playable via Sow Magic Beans or Moonbean. Due to the fact that this is an environment, it is best to have plants with Team-Up to double its effect, allowing you to draw two cards instead of one. However, this ability only activates if plants here hurt the zombie hero. Thankfully, you can use Admiral Navy Bean in that environment and then for each bean you play, you can damage to the zombie hero directly, resulting in more card draw. Other plants that can also work in this environment is Astro-Shroom with other mushrooms, Navy Bean with other beans, Heartichoke with healing synergy, or plants with Strikethrough to activate it easily. If you are Green Shadow, you can play plants with the Double Strike trait on the environment to easily draw more cards. This works even better with Bananasaurus Rex as its first attack will hit the zombie hero and draw a card, causing it to grow stronger and resulting in the bonus attack to be stronger. Against Even if this environment doesn't seem like a threat, you want to be careful with plants that can do direct damage like Admiral Navy Bean as it can allow Smarty Heroes to draw more cards easily, especially against Green Shadow. If you can, try to destroy plants in that environment to prevent them from drawing more cards. If there are plants that has no synergy in that environment, you can block it with any zombie as this environment only works if a plant hurts the zombie hero. If these situations does not work, resort to replacing one of your environments. You can alternatively play Planetary Gladiator to redirect all damage dealt to you to him, neglecting a card draw as a result. Gallery PlanetoftheGrapesStat.jpg|Statistics Planetofthegrapescard.jpg|Card Trivia *Its card description makes a pun, with the word "great" replaced by "grape." *Its code name is "Tactical Position". *The card's icon and environment lane show a grape from Grapes of Wrath and another from Sour Grapes being the inhabitants of the huts. **However, neither of these two cards are from the Smarty class, but rather in the Kabloom class instead. **The Sour Grapes also uses its beta face. *When this environment is replaced, the player can see the grapes scattering from the lane. Category:Plant cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Smarty cards Category:Berry cards Category:Environment cards Category:Plant environments